1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a container for a label magazine device for supplying labels to a labeling machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and label magazine device for supplying labels to a feeding device of a labeling machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Labeling machines, having various stations for applying labels of different sizes to a container, are known in the art. These machines generally have a station for applying glue or other adhesive to the label and a magazine from which the labels are removed and transferred to the container. The machines also have a member for brushing over the container to press the label onto the container. The containers are carried to a rotary table, which moves them through a circular path. Each container goes onto a rotary plate that is driven to rotate the container about the vertical axis at appropriate times as it proceeds in a circular path. A gripper element grips a label from the magazine and applies the label to the container as the container is rotated past the labeling station. This type of device is suitable for applying labels of a normal size to containers such as beverage bottles.
Labeling machines generally have a magazine or other holder of labels, which can supply the labels one at time to the label-applying device. One example of a magazine for a labeling device includes a tray that can continuously feed the labels to the labeling machine. These label trays can hold large numbers of the labels in a stack and continuously supply the labels to the labeling device. When the supply of labels in the tray is depleted, the tray is ejected and a full tray of labels is fed to the machine to provide a continuous supply of labels. However, a disadvantage of this type of device is that the trays must be filled manually, thereby increasing the labor involved in operating the labeling machine.
Typically, labels are printed and cut by a label manufacturer and the shipped to an end user""s packaging plant where the labels are applied to the end user""s articles or containers. The preprinted labels are generally stacked and bundled together with tape or bands. The bands must be cut and removed from the stacks of labels before the labels can be placed into labels feeding device.
Examples of labeling machines with label magazines and/or trays are disclosed in the following patents. Numerous other examples of this art exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,961 to Kronseder et al. discloses a labeling apparatus for bottles or the like. The device of this patent has a turret rotating on a fixed axle. The turret has circumferentially spaced apart curved glue pallets, which pick up glue from a roller and then pick up a label. The label is deposited on a cylinder such as a bottle. The labels are held as a xe2x80x9clabel stackxe2x80x9d in a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,668 to Gau discloses a labeling machine. The device of this patent has a rotor on which several oscillatingly driven pallet shafts are supported. Glue pallets both contact glue and a label in label stack comparable to that disclosed for the ""961 patent described above.
Accordingly there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved method and device for supplying the labels to a labeling machine.
The invention is a method and device for attaching a label to a container. The method includes providing a carton having at least two side walls, a bottom wall, first and second longitudinal ends, and an open top end. The carton contains a plurality of labels arranged in a stack extending from the first end to the second end. The labels have a top end and a lower end and are arranged in the carton whereby the top end of the label is adjacent the bottom wall and the lower end is at the open top end of the carton. The method then includes placing the carton on a feed carriage of a labeling device in an inverted position whereby the lower end of the labels are on a bottom wall of the carriage and the labels are in an upright position. The next step is feeding the labels to the labeling device. Then the step of applying the labels to the container is performed.
The device of this invention performs the invented method.